Side-on collision beams of this type are already known. They are used with side doors of motor vehicles. They can, however, also be used with other components of a motor vehicle, in particular with body components or gates, in particular tailgates, of motor vehicles. The beam part is preferably made of metal, in particular of steel. It has a hollow section. The section can also be approximately closed. In most cases, however, a completely closed section is advantageous or necessary for strength reasons.
EP 1 004 465 A2 discloses a side-on collision beam termed a ram protection beam there comprising a beam part which has a closed hollow section. The section comprises a compression flange and a tension flange which are connected to one another by lateral webs with a concave shape. The tension flange is made wider than the compression flange. The compression flange has a concave shape. On an impact, compressive forces are exerted onto the compression flange. As the deformation increases under the effect of these compressive forces, the bulging in the compression flange becomes larger and the lateral webs bulge increasingly inwardly. They ultimately assume a folded-together, concertina-like shape.
A similar impact beam for a motor vehicle door is known from DE 197 56 459 A1 in which the closed box section can be filled with a compressible filler material, for example with PU foam which does not completely fill up the box section in the normal state. However, the strength of the side impact beam cannot be increased or can only be increased slightly by a plastic foam of this type. The introduction of plastic foams is furthermore associated with substantial process costs.
The present disclosure provides an improved side impact beam.
According to one aspect, the improved side impact beam has a beam part and an insertion part provided in the beam part. A substantial increase in the strength of the side impact beam can hereby be achieved. The insertion part preferably has a lower strength than the beam part. The insertion part can be inserted into the beam part. It can, however, also be introduced into the beam part in another manner. In this process, the beam part can be manufactured first and the insertion part can be subsequently inserted or introduced in another manner. It is, however, also possible to manufacture the beam part and the insertion part simultaneously.
The insertion part can extend over the total length of the beam part. It can, however, also be advantageous for the insertion part to extend over a part region of the beam part. This part region is preferably disposed at the center of the beam part.
A further advantageous development is characterized in that the insertion part is not connected to the beam part in a shear-resistant manner. The connection is preferably of the type such that a relative movement is possible between the beam part and the insertion part in the event of a bending stress of the side impact beam.
The insertion part can be secured in position with respect to the beam part. In particular, the insertion part can be adhesively bonded to the beam part. The securing or adhesive bond can be designed in this process such that a relative movement is possible between the insertion part and the beam part in the event of a bending stress of the side impact beam.
The insertion part can completely fill the section of the beam part. It can, however, also be advantageous for the insertion part to only partly fill the section of the beam part.
The insertion part is preferably made of plastic. PA (polyamide) is particularly suitable. However, other plastics can also be used, for example PET.
A further advantageous development is characterized in that the insertion part can be made from non-reinforced plastic. The non-reinforced plastic in particular may be a plastic which has no glass fiber portion and/or no portion made of plastic foam.
It may be advantageous for the insertion part to be temperature-resistant. In particular, the insertion part is preferably made from a temperature-resistant plastic.
It may be advantageous that the beam part be made from steel. In such a case, it may be desirable for the steel to have a tensile strength of at least 800 N/mm2. In specific applications, it may be advantageous for the steel to have a higher tensile strength, in particular a tensile strength of at least 1,000 N/mm2.
A further advantageous development is characterized in that the beam part may be manufactured by roll forming. It is furthermore advantageous in specific cases for the beam part to be manufactured by welding, in particular by laser welding. Additionally, it may be desirable for the beam part to be manufactured by both roll forming and welding, in particular laser welding.
Additionally, the beam part may have a constant cross-section. In this case, but also when the beam part does not have a constant cross-section, it can be advantageous for the insertion part to have a constant cross-section. Ease of manufacture and other advantages may be obtained if the beam part and/or insertion part has a cross-section that is constant over the length of the part.